


这是谁家小白兔

by mobeijun



Category: srrx, 超级羊羊 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 乳/交, 兽耳, 双xing, 打pp, 要素过多预警, 轻微dirty talk
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 04:40:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21191708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mobeijun/pseuds/mobeijun





	这是谁家小白兔

1  
"你这是，又怀了？"  
"嗯。"

2  
张超不是人，字面意义上的，因为他是只兔子。  
是兔子没什么不好的，但是谈了恋爱之后总有些莫名其妙的困扰，毕竟男朋友只是摸了你几下就能导致你怀孕，真的很不方便，虽然只是假孕……  
张超在唱响70周年的晚会录制的后台狠狠扒拉了一口自己的减肥餐，把自己的腮帮子填得鼓鼓囊囊，就开始有一下没一下地用叉子戳碗里的那堆"草"。  
"又怀了？"高天鹤看不下去他糟蹋粮食，顺走了半颗小番茄。  
"嗯，昨天跟高杨见面了。"张超丝毫不在意自己的小番茄。  
"总比在湖里的时候好，那会儿你三天两头就怀一次。"  
"又不是我想。"张超撇了撇嘴，兔子在经历了类似爬跨的刺激后会产生假孕的现象，其中爬跨行为包括抚摸捉兔，简而言之就是在跟男朋友进行了做好措施的爱爱甚至仅仅是亲亲抱抱了几下之后，都有可能引起周期为一周的假孕。  
但是你能放着国色天香的男朋友在身边却只开展柏拉图式的恋爱吗，反正张超表示自己是不能的，否则也不至于在湖里那几个月不是在假孕就是在即将假孕的路上。  
为此张超端着饭盆子去找了同是兔子的央音老学长，想问问有没有解决办法，没想到学长同样扒拉着一盆草，告诉他："真怀上不就行了吗？"完了还摸了摸肚子。  
张超为此只能感叹，上音居然不是全员憨憨！？

3  
假孕的反应跟真怀孕一样，有大有小，但有一个是逃不掉的，就是乳腺激活，简称涨奶。  
于是背着吉他穿着紧身毛衣走在机场里的张超，装作怕冷的样子，紧紧抱住了自己已经有些涨大的胸部，生怕又被别人看到些"违法乱纪"的场面。  
想起上次被发现激凸还是在声入人心录制期间，高杨直播营业的时候，屏幕上飘过一片提醒他露点的弹幕，一边插科打诨说乳贴问题的张超战战兢兢得瞥见出框了的男朋友，脸上的微笑是多么吓人。  
现在想起来张超依旧打了两个哆嗦，以至于在北京落地之后，站姐们已经看到了披上风衣的张超。

4  
张超第一次假孕的时候也不是很懂，只当是自己性成熟之后开始了发情期，跟高杨搂搂抱抱亲亲我我几下之后就滚到了床上。  
高杨一早知道张超是兔子，但那次是第一次见张超把耳朵放出来，第一次跟男朋友做爱的小兔子害羞得很，高杨轻轻掰开小兔子白白软软的双腿后看见了隐蔽在囊袋下的花蕾，情不自禁得伸手碰了一下，谁知道这一碰，小巧的阴唇间竟然吐出了一小股清液。  
高杨高兴坏了，叫着小兔子的名字抬头想去亲他，就看见张超的发间垂下来两只长长地耳朵，一只耷拉到了肩膀，一只蒙住了半边脸，只露出两只眼睛湿漉漉地望向自己。  
"超儿？"高杨一时间不知道自己该关注的重点是什么，一边是光滑粉嫩的小阴唇，一边是毛茸茸的长耳朵，他曾在夜深人静的时候想过这些旖旎的场景，想过怀里的小兔子的性器和肉穴会不会像他的人一样柔软可爱，也在用下巴蹭小兔子头顶的时候想像过顶着兔耳朵的张超该有多可爱，他想象里的耳朵不是很大，小小的一对支棱在张超的头顶上精神地跳跃。  
现在他都看到了，想象里不曾有过的雌性器官粉嫩可爱，跟想象里不同的长耳朵，毛茸茸软乎乎，露出兔耳朵的张超确实可爱，可爱且色情，完全矛盾的两个形容词在他的小兔子身上融合得完美。  
之后当然是干了个爽，本不该出现在男性身体上的性器官，紧窄狭小，高杨一个龟头都没插进去张超就疼得直往回缩，已经箭在弦上的高杨还是耐心地给张超的后穴做了扩张，抵住了张超的前列腺让两人一起到了高潮。

5  
其实比起张超的耳朵，高杨更喜欢张超的小尾巴，但是尾巴显然比耳朵好控制，轻易不会露出来，除非受了什么大的刺激。  
延后补上关于兔子的基础生理卫生课之后，张超算是知道了假孕这么回事儿，按理来说假孕会造成生理上的某些变化，比如胸部涨大腹部微微隆起之类的，但在长沙冬日的魔法攻击下，穿得厚点儿根本看不出来。  
事情的起因是高杨被逼直播营业，张超仗着酒店暖气足，只穿了一件黄色的高领线衫就晃晃悠悠得去拯救一个人直播必冷场的男朋友，临走才看见屏幕上一片提醒他露点的弹幕，下意识捂住胸的张超看着在直播画面外笑得异常瘆人的高杨，随口跟石凯扯了几句乳贴的问题就跑回了自己房间。  
小兔子的乳头给人看见了，虽然隔着件衣服，但是高杨还是偷偷得磨了磨后槽牙，心不在焉得完成了剩下的直播，背着手朝张超的房间走，小兔子不乖，势必得惩罚一下，否则不长记性，下次还叫人看了去。  
已经体会过高杨的占有欲的张超一回房间就迅速洗漱然后钻进了被窝，所以高杨用莫名其妙就获得了的房卡刷开房门后就看见一只头都埋在枕头下面，窝在被子里的小兔子。  
"超儿，快出来，一会儿该闷坏了。"高杨从凌乱的枕头堆里挖出了一只面红耳赤的小兔子。  
"高杨，我错啦……"张超自知理亏，示好得朝高杨眨了眨眼，"我下次一定注意好不好？"  
高杨失笑，用了点力气掀开被子，在张超逃窜之前率先掌握住了他圆乎乎的小屁股："做错了就得受惩罚啊，超儿乖，看在你是第一次犯的份上，咱们就十下，好不好？"  
"什么十下？"张超有点发懵，还没反应过来就被高杨翻了个面，肚子正好压在了高杨的大腿上，内裤也被高杨连着睡裤一齐拉了下去，卡在膝窝处。  
"啪！"刚意识到自己被脱了裤子的张超被这清脆的一声整得大脑再次当机，直到屁股上细细密密疼和凉意从尾椎一路攀升到大脑皮层，才意识到自己被打了屁股。  
小张总一路顺风顺水，除了小时候有点圆滚滚之外一向属于别人家的孩子那一挂，挨骂都极少，何况是被扒了裤子打屁股。张超恼羞成怒得扭过头看高杨，那个罪魁祸首还举着手掌似乎随时准备打第二下。  
"高杨！"张超挣扎起来，奈何箍在膝盖上的裤子限制住了动作，很快又一声"啪！"伴随着疼痛响起。  
"超儿你不乖哦。"小男高音说话还是跟平时一样温温和和的，但是手下力道不减，再次打上了张超已经开始有点泛红的臀尖。  
张超挨了三记打，算是明白了高杨之前说的十下是什么意思。  
"杨哥，咱们打个商量？"张超挤出一丝笑，撑起上身想跟高杨谈判，"我从小都没挨过打，你看你都打了我三下出气了，就别打了，咱换一个，换一个好不？"  
回应他的又是一记打，力道甚至更大了，张超惊呼出声，屁股上已经不是单纯的疼了，一跳一跳的疼连带着灼热的温度从臀尖一直烧到了脸颊。  
"自己数着。"高杨变相拒绝了张超的谈判，"不然多加十下。"  
"啪！"  
张超听高杨语气不对，从齿缝里憋出来一个数："五……"  
"啪！"  
"……六。"张超扯过一个枕头把脸埋了进去，羞愤难当。  
"屁股再翘起来点。"高杨扶了扶张超的大腿，方便自己的动作。  
张超为了尽快结束这场因为高杨独占欲发作而导致的惩罚，乖乖照做，希望高杨能看在自己听话的面子上少让自己受些罪。  
"啪。""啊！！"这次的声音没有前几次来的脆，闷闷的撞击声倒是引得张超惊呼出声，高高撅起的屁股的确方便了高杨，这一下竟是偏离了已经红成一片的臀尖，直直地打在了屁股和大腿的连接处，因为张超动作的关系，高杨的手掌直接拍在了阴唇上，肥厚的两片阴唇顺着击打的力道甚至抖了两下。  
"超儿，你……湿了啊。"高杨这回倒是没有纠结张超有没有继续数数，只是看着沾了些滑腻液体的掌心看，"说是没被打过屁股，其实是不敢被打吧，打几下就湿了，再打下去怕是淫水都要流出来。"  
受刺激的张超还是埋在枕头里不说话，高杨的话一个劲儿地往耳朵里钻，张超只感觉脸上的温度越来越高，小腹却一阵痉挛，下身抖得更加厉害。  
又一记巴掌打在阴唇上，力度减小了不少，但阴唇隐隐有了张开的迹象，白嫩的花苞里露出一丝嫣红的蕊，亮盈盈地晃人眼睛，张超能感觉到自己湿得更加厉害，若是换一个姿势，花穴里的水肯定已经打湿了床单。  
"听说兔子一年四季都在发情啊，超儿连在假孕期都这么欲求不满，你听，水声都这么大了。"高杨停了手，伸了两根手指探进温暖的花穴搅动，咕叽咕叽的水声两人都听得真切。  
张超不受控制地呻吟出声，声音泄出口的一瞬间张超就呆住了，自己仿佛跟高杨口中说的一样淫荡起来，而事实是被搅动的花穴和后穴也都是一阵阵地泛着痒意，没有被填满的空虚感从下体一直到胸口都空落落的，高杨手指偶尔带过敏感带都让张超一阵颤栗，腿软的几乎要撑不住身体，花穴里盛不下的淫水溢出了穴口，顺着阴唇一直流到早就硬挺的阴茎上，又汇成一滴，落在高杨深色的裤子上，打湿了布料现出一个颜色更深的圆形。  
高杨抽出手指，又打在了臀尖，沾满了淫水的手掌在臀尖打了滑，挑逗一般地滑到了会阴，张超的腿彻底软了，膝盖一失力，胯部就撞到了高杨的大腿上，触电般的快感似乎全汇集在了尾椎，酥酥麻麻却又一阵阵地发紧。  
高杨就像看变戏法一样，张超那个泛着红的小屁股的臀缝最上端，挤出来一个白花花圆乎乎毛茸茸的小尾巴，一颤一颤地抖，高杨伸手揉了揉那小小的一团，刚好可以一只手握住，张超也是抖得更厉害了。  
都说兔子的耳根敏感，高杨先前在做爱的时候时常把张超肏到控制不住冒耳朵，可是再怎么刺激兔耳朵的耳根，张超也不会有更加激烈的反应，感情他的小兔子的敏感带在尾巴根，听着趴在自己腿上的小兔子不住地甜叫，腻腻乎乎的听到高杨心里直发软。  
“高…高杨…”张超从枕头里抬起了头，一声名三声喘的跟高杨说话，“进来吧，我…我太难受了，肏我吧。”  
已经感受到被裤链压迫着的高杨从善如流地解开裤子掏出了阴茎，张超颤颤巍巍地蹬掉了裤子，自己爬到床中央躺下，张大了双腿摆好姿势，小尾巴被压得有点扁，一只手还探到下身，扒开了一瓣阴唇，希望高杨这次能好好疼爱他还未被大家伙完全侵入的花穴。  
自从发现小兔子的秘密就期待已久的高杨自然不会拒绝，龟头对准了汩汩流水的花穴就插了进去，张超咬着牙攀上高杨的背，花穴里传来的撕裂的痛感他无法忽视，只能吸着气催着高杨快点。  
进到一半的龟头感受到了一丝阻力，高杨吻住了张超意图分散张超的注意力，下身一个用力就突破了那薄薄的一层阻碍。  
“嗯！！！！！”张超痛的一激灵，上下牙一合就咬上了高杨伸进自己的口腔的舌头，高杨吃痛退开，一丝血腥味在嘴里蔓延开来。  
花朵彻底绽开了，保护着花蕊的柔软花瓣此时紧紧地包住了入侵的雄蕊，雌蕊也打着颤儿慢慢缠绕上来，吸附在雄蕊的柱身和柱头上。  
高杨低头发现自己跟张超的连接处也有一丝血迹，不多，但也红地触目惊心。  
高杨又俯下身亲了亲张超的唇，有点心疼，“超儿，疼吗？”  
“还，嗯…还好。”张超回吻了一下，安抚了一下满眼写着担心的男朋友，“你动吧。”  
“疼你就咬我啊。”高杨慢慢动了两下，从高热紧致的穴道里回过神，把肩膀送到了张超嘴边。  
“没事，你动吧。”张超回应到，被破开处女膜的确是疼，但更多的是被填满的充实感，高杨的囊袋一下下拍打在张超的臀尖，方才的红痕还没完全褪去，就被烙上了新的痕迹。  
初经人事的花穴太过敏感，没多久张超就一声声得叫着“去了”高潮了，阴茎射出的白精溅在两人的小腹上，同步高潮的花穴喷出一股液体，淋在高杨抵在张超子宫口的龟头上。  
高杨也是一惊，刚退出来也射在了张超的腿间。  
清理过后就抱着男朋友准备睡到第二天下午的张超感觉屁股上又被轻轻打了一下，男朋友带笑的一声“十”传进耳里，气得张超在闭眼之前狠狠咬上了刚刚没有用上的男朋友的肩膀。

6  
早知道不穿紧身毛衣了，张超一边想着，一边在回家的计程车上翻自己的超话，生怕站姐们又拍到了自己激凸的照片被爱吃醋的男朋友看到。  
明明是只新疆羊，怎么跟山西的一样爱吃醋呢？  
张超裹紧了衣服拖着行李箱背着大吉他回到了家里，被他编排了一路的男朋友就坐在家里的沙发上刷手机，见他回来了就扬起手机，亮度被刻意调高的手机屏幕上赫然是几个小时前在长沙的机场上抱着胸的自己。  
“讲道理，杨哥，这件事的起因在你。”张超看着一步步向自己逼近的高杨，企图挣扎，“杨哥，你好歹让我洗个澡啊杨哥！”  
“没事，我不嫌弃你。”高杨依旧笑得如沐春风，手上却使了劲把最近几个月快瘦成一片的张超拉到了客厅压在沙发上。  
家里的沙发不小，但是容纳两个成年男性还是有点拥挤，高杨却没一点不舒服的样子，直接把手伸进了张超的衣服下摆。  
张超这才反应过来，客厅里的暖气一早就开了，这会儿脱了衣服也不会觉得冷，感情这只羊根本就是早有预谋。  
“高杨，Oscar和奶油大了没事，咱们家小瑞比可还小呐。”张超梗着脖子企图做最后的努力。  
“没事，三个孩子我都已经喂了饭给了水溜了圈，现在已经伺候睡下，连窝带猫搬琴房去了，他们今天玩挺疯的，估计是不会醒的。”高杨低头亲了亲张超，掀开张超的衣服，堆到了胸部上方，露出了一对明显鼓胀的胸和比寻常更加涨大的乳头。  
“这次的反应好像大了些。”高杨揉了揉张超一边的胸乳，“感觉胸更大了，挤一挤估计能有小B。”  
“还…还不是因为咱们好久没见面了吗？嗯～你别碰…”张超躲闪着高杨捻上自己乳粒的手指。  
高杨一边答应着不碰收了手，一边凑了上去含住了张超一边的乳晕，吸奶似的使劲吮吸着张超的乳头，舌头也寻着了还没打开的细小乳孔，对比之下略显粗糙的舌尖磨着乳孔，快感涌上头顶的张超及时捂住了嘴，生怕又叫出了声，被高杨用一句句骚话调侃个不停。  
等高杨蹂躏够了自己的乳头，张超早已憋得满脸通红，松开手之后喘着气，胸膛起起伏伏，被高杨蹂躏得通红肿大的乳头还沾着涎水，颤颤巍巍得挺立在双乳上。  
高杨撑起了身子叉着腿跪坐在了沙发上，两个膝盖把张超夹在了中间，柔软的沙发陷下去了很深的两块，张超感觉高杨炽热的裆部就贴在了自己的肚皮上，连呼吸都放缓了。  
高杨没给张超出声询问的时间，就解开皮带和扣子放出了自己的阴茎，束缚已久的阴茎直挺挺地打在张超一边的乳肉上，泛起了一小层肉浪。  
“高杨？”意识到高杨可能要玩点新花样的张超叫了一声高杨的名字。  
高杨摸了摸张超的脸：“超儿，相信我。”  
张超永远是无条件地信任高杨，否则也不会在高杨停止吸他的奶头之后一直自己扶着堆在锁骨处的毛衣，方便高杨对自己上下其手。  
高杨扶着阴茎蹭了两下张超的乳头，光滑的龟头触碰上同样光滑的乳头，一个不稳就打滑蹭上了柔软的乳晕，惹得身下的小兔子抖了又抖，直到耳朵都冒了出来，软哒哒地耷拉在沙发上，偶尔受刺激了才会动几下耳根。  
高杨把阴茎放在了张超的双乳中间，双手推着两边鼓胀的乳房挤压自己的阴茎，毕竟还是男性的乳房，虽然因为兔子的假孕反应而柔软涨大了不少，还是无法完全包裹住硕大的阴茎，软软的乳肉在男人手掌的压迫下压着阴茎，随着阴茎慢慢的抽动而被挤压变形。  
张超咬住了自己的衣服，闭着眼不想去看，虽然从小就知道自己生理上的特殊性，但这二十几年他还是把自己当作一个男性来对待，这会儿竟然跟男朋友做了乳交这样的事，性别对待上的错位让他羞得不行。  
高杨抽插了一会儿之后停了下来，从张超嘴里拉出毛衣，又温柔地帮他脱去，“超儿，没事的，舒服就叫出来吧。”  
乳肉已经被阴茎蹭红了一大片，轻微有些痛痒，真的是哪门子舒服了啊，张超刚想到这儿，高杨就又拢住了他的乳房，更用力地往中间挤压，肿大的乳头都碰上了高杨的阴茎。  
高杨再次抽插起来的时候，张超果然叫出了声，高杨的阴茎已经很硬了，涨大的海绵体顶得柱身上的青筋都一根根爆了起来，凹凸不平地摩擦过张超红肿敏感的乳头，“要…啊哈…要破了，乳头要破了啊…”张超觉得被阴茎摩擦的乳头和乳肉都又疼又爽，手指紧紧得扣着沙发的布料，垂着的兔耳朵也一抖一抖的。  
高杨第一次玩乳交，生理和心理上的双重快感刺激得他前列腺液不停得从马眼冒出来，蹭在张超的双乳，脖颈甚至下巴上。  
张超感觉乳肉真的要被磨破的时候，高杨动作一滞，双手松开了他的乳房，几道精液直直地射到了张超的脸上。  
高杨缓过神之后急忙从茶几上取了抽纸帮张超擦干净，谁知道张超用手指刮了一点精液伸进了嘴里，又起身拉着高杨坐下，抬腿跨坐到了高杨身上。  
“高杨，你爽了一回了，我可还没爽着呢。说着拉下裤子露出了阴茎，扭着腰用阴唇去蹭高杨的阴茎。  
刚射过一回的阴茎很快就有硬起来了，高杨拍了两下张超的屁股，问到：“那今天超儿是想我肏你的后穴，还是花穴呢？”  
“都要，要一起肏。”张超的腰简直要扭出花来，软软的兔耳朵毛茸茸得蹭在高杨颈间。  
“可是，我只有一根肉棒呀。”高杨故意说着，虽说张超的两个小穴肏起来都很舒服，但他还是偏爱花穴更多，玩开了的花穴柔韧紧致，水也更多。  
高杨托起张超的屁股，阴茎直插进了花穴，张超搂着高杨的脖子叫得大声：“啊…额啊，舒服，好舒服…嗯～后面，后面也要…”  
高杨不知从哪里掏出一个紫色的按摩棒，不是很粗，但是上面做了密密麻麻的疹状突起，高杨伸手摸了一把自己和张超连接的地方，黏糊糊的都是淫水和前列腺液的混合物，正好涂在了按摩棒上当作是润滑液，一点一点的往张超的后穴里捅，等捅到只剩一个白色的把手在外面，高杨打开了按摩棒的开关，高速的震动带来的快感瞬间让两个人都兴奋起来。  
前后两个穴都得到满足的张超不必说，嗯嗯啊啊地叫，高杨的阴茎顶着子宫口，按摩棒上的疹正抵着前列腺，他只会字不成句地喊着爽。张超爽的头直向后仰，肩颈划出一道流畅的弧度，长长的耳朵跟着高杨抽插的动作晃着，尾巴也冒了出来，挨着按摩棒白色的把手一起抖动个不停，一会儿又被高杨揪住了使劲揉搓尾巴根，张超只觉得眼前一片烟花灿烂，什么浪荡的话都往外说。  
高杨则不一样，他不是第一次肏张超的花穴，但是这会儿那个按摩棒隔着薄薄的一层肉，贴着他的阴茎震动，张超也因为刺激，两个小穴都收缩得格外快，子宫口挤压着他的龟头，一缩一缩的简直把他的魂都吸了去。  
高杨借着式，托着张超的屁股抽插了几个来回，花穴里涌出一股子水，张超尖叫着高潮了，高杨觉得自己也快射了，就想退出来，谁知道正在爽头上的张超双腿盘住了他的腰不让他动弹，那精液就直射进了张超的子宫。  
事后张超连动一根手指头的力气都没有，摊在沙发上任由高杨伺候自己清理更衣，高杨趁机又揉了几把手感颇好的小尾巴，一个吻印在了张超的眉眼间。  
安心睡吧，我的小兔子。

7  
两个月后张超录制节目依旧碰到了高天鹤，两人聊天。  
“超啊，你有进步啊，这回一直跟高杨呆在一起，倒是没怀。”  
张超看了一眼不远处被上音的小熊软糖护得好好的另一只兔子，又看向了后台门口向他走来的某大羊蹄子，笑得灿烂：“真怀上就行了。”

—ＥＮＤ—


End file.
